


腐肉

by howtocutateddybear



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtocutateddybear/pseuds/howtocutateddybear
Summary: 鸡犬不宁
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Park Jisung





	腐肉

早上醒来就发现帝努哥趴在我身上给我口，我迷迷糊糊扭头看了一眼，天还没亮，仁俊哥在旁边还没醒，不知道他发什么疯，我直接踹了他肩膀一脚，没想到他拽着我的脚脖子，把我拖到屁股挨着床沿，他蹲在床头把我整根都含进去，吸着腮帮子吃我的前列腺液，我用气声吼他，“一大早上干什么？”他嘴上没停，前后晃着脑袋吞吐我的阴茎，一边抬着头看我，真帅啊哥，本来是很色情的深喉场面，但我刚睡醒，有点想尿尿了，我很害羞地又轻轻蹬了一下腿，我的脚脖子还在哥手里，他亲了一下我的脚心，开始一点点舔我的趾缝。我被痒得尖叫了一声，下面很诚实地湿了，他咬了一下我的脚趾，抬头问我，“要尿在我嘴里吗？”我看他又在说这种不知廉耻的疯话，干脆一脚踩到他脸上，绞着被子在床上乱滚想挣开，可是我这么大个人在他面前还是和三岁小孩一样，他上半身压下来，把我的小腿牢牢按在手臂下面，对着我已经浇湿了床单的逼闻了闻，说，“志晟也发情了，”然后他又问了我一遍，“要尿在我嘴里吗？”

我知道哥没和我开玩笑，这样做对他也没有任何羞辱的意思，但是我还在下意识地抗拒，如果真的做了这种事情就和哥一样变成随时随地发情的狗崽子了吧，其他哥哥们会觉得我太淫荡了吗，辰乐呢，会说“我才没有你这种乱撒尿的老婆”吗，因为帝努哥很好看，身材也很性感，可以没有负担的做这些事情，但是我也跟着他胡闹就是真的毫无羞耻心了，帝努哥一边给我手淫一边舔我的阴蒂，另一只手还在压我的小腹上，我好像真的憋不住了，忍不住把脸埋到枕头里哼哼起来。哥没有逼我高潮的意思，手和嘴都保持在一个很温柔的频率，这样轻缓的快感让我更加管不住下面的几个洞，我只觉得到处都很烫很舒服，好像小时候泡在热气腾腾的温泉里，即使偷偷尿出来也完全没关系，那种惊人的热度反而让我的下体有种陌生又熟悉的安全感。我还没彻底清晰过来的脑子里一片空白，后来有什么东西要出来的时候我还是浪叫了一声，我自己也分不清，只知道哥把我的阴茎含住了，我的逼也在流水，最后真的释放在哥的嘴里的时候我控制不住大哭起来，浑身上下每个洞都在流水，让我觉得自己像被扎了很多眼的灌水气球，哥咽得很快，我甚至能听到寂静的房间里他的吞咽声，我悄悄把脸从枕头里露出来，够着脖子支起上半身去看帝努哥的脸，真的，哥一定是全世界最英俊的淫荡小狗，就算刚刚喝完我的尿的样子也很性感。

我下面湿湿的，很想被哥插，我扑过去搂着哥的脖子和他接吻，他的嘴里全是腥臊的味道，我伸着舌头一点点去舔他的牙齿和舌头，我们两个在地板上滚做一团胡乱亲吻着，我干脆半推半拽地把他带到客厅，我们躺到地毯的下面，那里是我的小窝，地板的木质味道，地毯塑胶背面的味道和我们身上汗和尿的味道混合在一起，冲击着我的神经。在朦胧不清的光线里我有种偷情的错觉，我摸到他已经完全硬起来了，我的手很大，但是还是握不住他沉甸甸的鸡巴，我翻了个身趴在他身上，把他的阴茎往自己洞里塞，滚烫的肉棒终于楔进来的时候我满足地喘了一声，接着骑在哥身上自己摇着屁股动了起来，哥叫得比我还要淫荡，逼仄的空间里他的气息扑在我挺立的乳尖上。我刚刚被哥舔到高潮了一次，现在阴蒂还充着血鼓在外面，随着我们俩的动作一下下蹭在哥下面刚刚长出来一点点的粗硬的阴毛上，我又痛又爽，脑袋里像灌了岩浆一样炽热又混乱，只知道一边大声呻吟一边去夹哥的阴茎，小逼里流出来的水在结合的地方发出咕叽咕叽的声音。

最后哥和我一起射了，我本来就两套器官都发育的不怎么样，自己也把自己阴茎的水平归到小学男生的级别，但哥的尺寸和持久度不符这件事，无论多少次都让我心里有种扭曲又怪异的快感，不过好像比之前硬起来都很困难，只能精尿一起往外流的样子好多了，我有点臭屁地想，不会喝那啥真的壮阳吧，然后凑到帝努哥的耳边对他说，“哇，哥好像终于从母狗变成公狗了，可以好好射精了来着。”

我们两个精疲力尽地爬出来躺到外面，哥一大早有点体力过盛，没休息几分钟又要再做，我一根手指都不想动弹，他也硬不起来了，我们两个这样惨兮兮的，帝努哥还是不消停，找了根尿道棒要插我，那根金属的东西和棒棒糖棍子差不多粗细，做成一节一节小珠子连在一起的形状，除了哥这种变态也没人喜欢，但是哥欺负我我从来也没办法反抗，只能装可怜求他温柔一点。其实帝努哥怎么可能让我受伤，他看到我什么都没做就紧张得浑身僵硬，忍不住笑了起来，我稍微给他口了一会，让他让他勉强半勃起着，在前列腺液和润滑液的帮助下直接把那根棍子捅进去将近一半，我看得胆战心惊，可是哥的表情只有享受，喉咙里是压抑不住的浪喘，我一会觉得说不定真的很舒服，一会又觉得是哥太淫荡了才会这样，弄到我身上一定很恐怖。但哥没给我拒绝的余地，直接压住我，两根手指从我湿淋淋的逼口捞了一把淫水，又抹在我的小阴唇上一点点揉开，我这才知道他想做什么，本来以为只是要插我的阴茎，但他的小指指尖已经开始往我的女性尿道里面钻，那里根本没用过，以前偶尔被舔一下我都不让，我开始真的有点害怕了，我一边推着哥的胸口一边求饶，“不行，哥，那里真的不行，用前面好不好，”帝努哥对我的乞求充耳不闻，他几乎把脸贴到我的下面，一边拿小指拨尿道口的嫩肉一边往里轻轻吹气，不容反抗的力道让我有点无助又很想哭，和渽民哥那种兴头上来了要看人被凌虐才能罢休的性冲动不太一样，随着下面那个从来没有使用过的洞被他用手和嘴一点点开发，我感觉到帝努哥身上的危险气息，和渽民哥一样激烈，但帝努哥的目的是让我也彻底变成他的同类，让我这具天赋异禀的畸形肉体和他一起被彻底贯穿凿通，陪他一起当变态，他一边弄我一边用我完全拒绝不了的温柔语气引导我，教我回想自己来月经的时候排出血块的感觉，先放松阴道然后就能连带着学会控制女性尿道的括约肌，加上哥在不断地按揉那个小口，我好像真的找到一点他所谓的用那里尿尿的放松的感觉。

那张嘴上淫水泛滥，根本就不需要润滑，哥扶着自己阴茎外面露着的半根金属棍，拿冰冷的圆头抵着我的尿道口试探了一下，我的指甲已经掐到他的手臂里去了，努力控制着呼吸的节奏去放松，真正插进来的一瞬间我大脑一片空白，好像后脑勺被人凿开了一个洞，所有的理智不受控制地往外泄露，我能感觉到自己的意识越飘越远，丝毫没有疼痛感，太奇怪了，好像最后的防线被击破，我身体的每一个洞终于都被哥侵犯过了，这个认知让我兴奋得带着哭腔高声淫叫，冰凉的金属一点点插进我的尿道，我没办法形容那种感觉，回想起来眼前是一片茫然的空白，彻底打开肉体放纵的心理快感支配了我的思维，我只记得自己涕泪横流地尖叫着求哥快点插我，哥的龟头和我的阴唇相贴的时候，我嚎啕大哭起来，金属棒的顶端随着哥的抽插顶在我的膀胱上，隔着一层薄薄的肉壁碾在我的g点上，我把手臂挂在哥的脖子上，一边哭一边让哥用力一点，“怎么办，哥，我好像真的坏掉了，我被你捅穿了，要漏掉了，”我一个劲地呻吟和抽泣，阴茎勃起了贴在哥的小腹上，因为膀胱被外力从另一侧挤压着，淅淅沥沥地流出尿来。

我们躺在地板上黏糊糊地蹭了好久，最后谁都没有射，但是不知道哪个洞里乱七八糟流了一大堆液体，蹭在我们身上，颜色和味道都不可言喻，好像路边两条真正的野狗。哥亲了一下我汗津津的脸，还是那副把我当小孩的神情，问我早上吃什么等下有什么安排，我又想踹他了，皱着鼻子骂了一句“臭狗”然后美滋滋钻进了他怀里。


End file.
